


A Hard Knight's Work

by guineamania



Series: Big Bangs [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Napoleon Solo is King Carlton's best knight, a supposedly reformed convict serving his king until his sentence runs out. This mission is the biggest yet as Napoleon is sent to hunt down the imprisoned Anglian Princess Gabriella Teller and rescue her from her tower. However his journey across land and oceans doesn't progress as smoothly as he hoped. Napoleon meets thieves and pirates along his journey.On the last leg he stumbles upon the Sarmatian Prince, Illya Kuryakin and they agree to a tense truce until they reach the castle and tower that Princess Gabriella was imprisoned in. During this journey they discover a kinship and fight together when the times get rough. After rescuing the princess together, a compromise is brokered to save both men from their prisons.





	A Hard Knight's Work

**Author's Note:**

> There is fabulous art for this fic at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698609

“Princess Gabriella is our best chance Solo,” the King exclaimed as soon as Napoleon walked into the throne room.  
“Our best chance at what sir?” Napoleon questioned, reluctantly sinking down onto one knee in the presence of his king. The King of Americae had dragged Napoleon out of prison to instead serve his life sentence as one of the King’s knights. He had been on the fast track to become a knight as a young soldier but he strayed off the path intended for him, and instead became a thief. He never wanted to fight for his king. King Carlton wasn’t unjust, he simply just cared more for expanding his empire than the people he currently ruled over.  
“Alliance with the Kingdom of Anglia, she has been locked in a tower by an evil witch and the King of Anglia says whoever rescues her wins her hand in marriage,” King Carlton explained, standing up from his throne and gesturing for Napoleon to rise.  
“Do you wish me to escort you?” Napoleon frowned as he fell into stride next to the royal.  
“Of course not, it is far too dangerous for me to go. You are going,” King Carlton stated, Napoleon’s heart dropped. He really did not like the sound of this. But the royal in front of him owned his life, so there was no arguing with his judgement. It was time for him to go rescue a princess.

“I mean, I could just run but I know he would catch me. But I don’t want to be a slave for the rest of my life, it’s barely living. But being on the run is barely living either. I know. I’ve done it before,” Napoleon muttered, hesitating for a moment. “And now I’m losing my mind, I’m talking to a horse for god’s sake!” The horse in question whinnied. Napoleon had been riding for days and was still nowhere near where they thought the tower was. But he was thinking of getting out, but only one thought kept on coming back and back; what if he married the princess? King Carlton had said that whoever rescued the princess would win her hand in marriage. Surely if he just returned her back to Anglia instead of to the king then he would be able to gain his freedom through becoming a royal. Even this plan came with its own faults’ King Carlton would never sit back and let Anglia be ruled by a convict, especially not a convict that stole his crown. He would be dead or on the run within the week; being on the run or dead was exactly what he was trying to avoid. “Maybe I’ll arrive at the tower and a dragon will kill me or something. That will solve this whole situation,” Napoleon continued. The land around him was barren and lifeless. The border regions had become desolate after the winter wars. People’s livelihoods had been destroyed until there was nothing left for them here. However now the war was over, people were free to travel through the realms as Napoleon was hoping to do. The king had paid for Napoleon’s passage on a merchantman departing from Lutetia, capital city of Gallia, to Monacum in the kingdom of Germania. It would be a five day voyage and then a couple of days ride to the princess’ tower. After hearing all this, it wasn’t a surprise that the king had sent him on this mission. And that was before they even got to the tower; awaiting there was some undisclosed black magic and possibly a hellhound, probably a dragon. He was never going to survive this. 

“I am visiting family in Lutetia,” Napoleon sighed, frustration radiating off him but the border guard was still not letting him through.  
“Do you have any proof of this fact sir?” the guard questioned, looking quite proud of himself. Napoleon knew that the other knights hated him and spread rumours. They lived to make his life as difficult as possible but it had never affected him on a King’s mission before. That’s probably because the King had told him not to tell anyone what this mission was.  
“What proof do you expect me to have? Do you really want to see a picture of my mother or should I conjure up magically some form of letter discussing this trip?” Napoleon shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. His usual charm was not working so it was time to take it to the next level. “Do I have to tell the king that you are daring to interrogate one of his knights and accuse them of lying,” Napoleon exclaimed, trying to draw as many people’s attention as he could.  
“I’m sorry sir but we have been told to treat the knights the same as we would a civilian,” the guard apologised but he was in no way sincere.  
“I do not see civilians being treated this way. I have told you the reason for my visit, shown you the papers and now you are going to let me through!” Napoleon shouted. It was like a switch flipped in the guard’s mind and he remembered the fact that the man in front of him had fought in the winter wars, and had one of the best kill records for a draftee. Napoleon Solo was not to be messed with.  
“I am sorry sir,” the guard stammered, standing up to bow. “Enjoy your trip.”

Napoleon hated doing that. He much preferred to dance through life with either no one noticing him or people falling for him. But he knew his reputation amongst the guards. He was the only person ever to turn down a position as a knight; and after he turned down the King’s offer he went on a crime spree, plus most of what he stole still hasn’t been found. His reputation led to something between fear and hatred. But at least he had got through the checkpoint and was only one more days ride from Lutetia. That also meant he needed to proceed with caution. He couldn’t be a knight in Gallia, if soldiers saw him on a kings mission they would thing he was a spy and he would be detained. He was going to have to blend in. Blending in didn’t mean he had to pretend to be a peasant though. He could still travel in style. The docks of Lutetia were the largest and richest in all the kingdoms meaning that hundreds of business men would be passing through every day. No one would notice another one and it would actually be a better disguise than a peasant; people would be confused that a dashing peasant would be able to afford passage on a ship. Well, that was what he told the king anyway as an excuse to use the royal money to buy a new outfit. 

After another hours riding, Napoleon eventually found an inn that had a room, and to be honest it didn’t look the best of establishments however it would have to do. He didn’t have the time to be picky. The king hadn’t needed to remind him to conduct his business quickly. If the Americans had found where the princess was being held then other nations would be one his tail. The Anglians and Sarmatians would be right behind him. All he had to do was out run them. Good job Napoleon Solo was a master of running. His room was miniscule and bear while maintaining a stunning resemblance to a prison cell. “It’s only one night Solo, you can do this,” Napoleon closed his eyes and breathed deeply through the musky stench. “You’ve lived in worse places.” He had his own rations to last as far as Lutetia then he would be fed with the crew of the merchantman. There would be time to buy more food in Monacum before the last leg of his journey to the princess’ tower. This meant that thankfully this meant that he wouldn’t have to try and force down the animal waste that they served as food here. Napoleon would deny his standards were high, he just appreciated some of the better things in life and wasn’t scared to admit it. It took the knight a long time to get to sleep with the singing and fighting from downstairs consuming the night but finally he sunk into dreamless bliss. 

“Sir, sir!” Napoleon was woken by a young boy shaking him. In a flash the boy was pinned against the back board with a knife to his throat. Once Napoleon was fully awake he saw the boy was no threat. And actually he was probably about eighteen, just small for his age. The muscles rippling under his shirt showed years of hard labour but there was still a boyish roundness to his face. “Please don’t kill me sir. I, I just came to tell you that someone rode off on your horse,” the boy stammered. Napoleon jumped to his feet, dropping the boy to the floor. All his belongings were gone. Thankfully he had slept in his clothes so at least those were remaining but all his money, weapons, knights clothing and maps were in the wind. Plus it seems his horse was missing too. This trip just got better and better. He would need to find a way to get to Lutetia before his ship left. That meant he needed a new horse, and for free. Usually he would flirt his knight status but he didn’t even have any proof of that any more. Napoleon swore under his breath. “Sir, if I may speak out of turn,” the boy spoke up, drawn Napoleon’s attention back to him. “My master would like to offer you a ride in our carriage, we are heading to Lutetia and he does not want to leave you stranded here,” the boy explained, and there was Napoleon’s first shot of good luck so far.

“I just want to thank you,” Napoleon nodded as he sat in the luxury carriage with his saviour. The boy introduced himself as Alexei and his employer was called Jonathon Sewell. John was a merchant with his own ship, unfortunately it wasn’t the one that Napoleon would be travelling on when he reached Lutetia. The merchant had been nothing but hospitable to his forgiven guest. It probably helped that he wasn’t Gallian, he was Anglican and really helped with the language. Alexei’s English was also very good even though he was Sarmatian, the American’s arch nemeses. He had been taught by Jonathon and was quite smart for a boy with no formal education. Napoleon was the same.  
“It is nothing. I would wish that someone would do this for me if I needed it. It is key to treat people how you would want to be treated yourself,” Jonathon shrugged, pulling out a pipe and lighting it with a quick flick of his spell box. He must really be an important merchant to be able to afford one of the portable magic machines. Napoleon stared at it, all the knights had one but that’s because the king had his own sorcerers to enchant them. “Nasty prison habit,” Jonathon replied, thinking Napoleon was staring at the pipe not the box in his hand.  
“I get it, when smokes are worth so much. You smoke to show power,” Napoleon sighed, the habit had been drilled out of him when the King took him from that hell hole.  
“Man after my own heart,” Jonathon laughed and they fell into a companionable silence.

“It was good to meet you Clark,” Jonathon offered his hand as they stood in front of the docks. The king had allowed Napoleon to use one of his old aliases to reduce suspicion, everyone in power knew of Napoleon Solo but not many knew what he looked like.  
“I will forever owe you John, if you need anything in Americae just come to Eboracum and ask for me,” Napoleon smiled, shaking the offered hand. It wasn’t often he made a friend that appreciated who he was not just his skills.  
“You owe me nothing, I wish you luck on your journey.” Jonathon stepped back and Alexei stepped forward a little smile on his face.  
“Thank you for telling me all your stories Clark. I just want to travel the world one day. But it’s too big for me,” Alexei shrugged and Napoleon couldn’t leave the boy like that.  
“Then make it small.”

“And you must be Mr Kent,” the lieutenant exclaimed as Napoleon stepped on board.  
“Has my reputation already beaten me here,” Napoleon joked even though he knew full well that he was going to be the only passenger on this vessel. It was always good to joke to get people to trust you. If you are friendly they are less likely to think you may not be who you say you are.  
“I have heard only good things,” the lieutenant replied and Napoleon let some of the tension drain from his body. He had been on edge for so long, it was good to get these quick moments of respite. Once they were out on the water the only threat to his safety would be this crew. He could cope with that. It was like a small little world. It would be nice. 

The physical labour was soothing. Napoleon missed the days of working with his hands and having mindless work to allow him to think. It reminded him of being a soldier, you didn’t have to think. The lies faded away and no one cared who you were out on the ocean. If you were a thief or a royal, the ship made you equal. Napoleon could do this, he could spend forever exploring the oceans. He could take what he wanted, assemble a crew, pillage and plunder just like old times. A pirate, that’s what he wanted. He wanted to be a pirate. They had been sailing for two days and Napoleon was not looking forward to their arrival in two days’ time. He had to do this. He had to serve out his last five years and then he was free to pursue his own life. Napoleon chuckled, free to turn back to crime again. “Have you done this before sailor?” the lieutenant joked, helping Napoleon secure on of the sails.  
“I’m a quick study,” Napoleon shrugged but a smile twitched at his lips. And he was a quick study, which was why he was so good at what he did. It delighted him to discover that this skill was transferred over to other things than conning people.  
“It’s good to have you on board,” he replied before moving on to check on everyone else. Napoleon had bonded with the older man. His name was Jose and he was an ex-slave from Aegyptus who the captain of this ship freed and gave a job. They had spent many a night sat under the stars watching the world pass by and talking about their past, or imaginary past in Napoleon’s case. However the best lies have an element of truth behind them. Jose was grateful for his captain saving him and Napoleon was ungrateful to his king for giving him a way out of the criminal life. That was the backstory King Carlton had told him. He was supposed to be a petty thief that King Carlton saved and put to work as a messenger for the crown. There was an element of truth there and that was why Napoleon hated it. Carlton had painted himself to be the saviour when really he was the jailor. Jose had so many tales of people he had seen on his travels and funny stories of the incompetent merchants he had travelling on the ship. Napoleon missed the comradery, there was a code amongst thieves but Napoleon was excluded from the knights’ brotherhood. “A pirate’s life for me,” he chuckled under his breath. 

“Under attack, all men on deck!” Napoleon was woken up by the cries. They were under attack. It was most likely pirates this far out and no royal navy would attack unprovoked. Maybe Napoleon would meet his sea faring brothers sooner than he thought. He rolled out of bed and pulled on his shirt before running up the stairs. At the top he nearly bumped into Jose who was bellowing commands. The captain was trying to steer the ship to safety but there was no way the little brig was going to be able to outrun the pirates’ frigate. It was a lesson in futility but the captain still had to try, until a harpoon pierced his chest. Jose’s face paled but he had to continue bellowing orders. Cannon smoke filled the air and cries of pain clogged Napoleon’s senses. But he set to work arming all the sailors that weren’t firing the cannons or using the more long distance guns on board. However they had to be realistic, the only way they were going to survive this would be to abandon ship. “I know my friend. Take two men with you and load up some food and weapons. Leave all the cargo behind!” Jose shouted over the roars. Their ship was crippled and the pirates were preparing to board. They had lost so many men but the crew would not go down without a fight. If they surrendered it was likely they would all die anyway so there was nothing to lose. Yet the crew was falling like flies and there was only a limited number of men left when the savages did board. Napoleon had already lost one of his helpers and the boat was prepared. “Jose!” Napoleon shouted, but he was silenced by a stabbing pain in his side. The world spun and Napoleon fell back against the railing. The feeling passed quite quickly and Jose appeared so Napoleon dived back into work. Jose called to abandon ship and the men hastily retreated to the service boat that Napoleon had prepared. “Come on Kent!” Jose shouted, holding out his hand to help Napoleon into the shaking boat. The pirates were still trying to fight their way to the boat, there wasn’t much time but the pain in his side intensified and pain shot through his shoulder sending him flying towards the floor. Turning over slowly Napoleon noticed the blood coating his left hand side; he had been shot, twice by the look of it and the adrenaline had been the only thing carrying him forwards. “I’m sorry my friend,” Jose sighed, and the boat disappeared. The pirates were upon him and at the sight of their lieutenant deserting them, the rest of the crew surrendered. There was no honour here; these men fought for their lieutenant and he fled with some of the crew, leaving the rest to their watery grave. Jose could have easily got out of the boat and lifted Napoleon in but he would have just been dead wait. Maybe he would be able to barter with these pirates, yet his wits deserted him with precious blood leaving his body and a gun muzzle pointed in his face. “Bring the survivors aboard!” the pirate captain called out from where he loomed over Napoleon. “Hello old friend,” Napoleon heard the man whisper before he sunk into oblivion.

When Napoleon woke, the pain in his side and shoulder had dulled down to an ache. However despite this he was instantly alert. His left arm had been strapped to his chest to relieve pressure on his shoulder but his right arm was tied to the ship’s railings. “Glad to have you back with us Clark,” one of his old crew mates, Callum, whispered as Napoleon looked around him.  
“What’s going on?” Napoleon hissed as to not draw the attention of their guards.  
“The captain said that he would come shortly and give us an offer. Either we can join his crew or they are going to sell us as slaves,” Callum explained and Napoleon winced. He had to complete his mission if he was ever going to be free; he would love to join this pirate crew but he would be hunted, bringing even more wrath down on the ship he would seek haven on. His best chance was to befriend the pirate captain and get him to sail to Monacum where Napoleon could leave, rescue the princess and find some way back to the castle. It was risky but it was is best shot. And Napoleon Solo was known for his charm, it would be easy to integrate himself. The biggest problem would be his injury; the captain would be less likely to want to bring someone onto his crew that wouldn’t be able to help with the hard labour for a while. He was going to pull out all the stops. The captain strutted over and Napoleon couldn’t believe who it was. “You bastard!” Napoleon shouted, his whole plan to charm flying out of the window. It was Jon Sewell, the guy that offered him a ride in his carriage after all Napoleon’s things were stolen. The man that lied saying he was a merchant; the man that most likely was the one to steal his belongings anyway.  
“Nice to see you again Clark,” Jonathon smirked, settling down on a stool in front of what was left of the merchantman’s crew.  
“It was you that stole my belongings wasn’t it? Then took pity on me to try and cover your trail,” Napoleon exclaimed, struggling with his arm tied to the rails.  
“Yes, yes we did. You’re a good man Clark and we felt sorry for leaving you stranded. I never would have guessed that the merchantman we sunk was actually the one you had passage on,” John shrugged smugly. “But it is all the same. I am here to offer you all a deal. I need loyal men on my crew. If you publically renounce your king then I will allow you on my crew on a provisional basis. All those who refuse will be joining Mr Kent here as my cargo,” Jonathon explained talking to the other captives and stunning Napoleon.  
“Wait what?” Napoleon exclaimed.  
“You are Carlton’s man and said yourself that he helped you turn your life around. Even if you tried to renounce him I wouldn’t believe you,” Jonathon continued and Napoleon knew that lying would only dig him in a deeper hole and so would telling the truth. It was plain to see that Jonathon was a liar too and liars were naturally suspicious of other liars. He would have to change his plans.

Out of the seven remaining sailors, three decided to take the offer, two decided they would risk the ocean instead of signing their lives away and Callum and one other showed solidarity with the captain and king. Napoleon was bitter as the duo sat in the dark hold for hours after they were thrown down there. “How’d you know the pirate?” Callum asked to break the crushing silence.  
“He robbed me, and then pretended to be my friend and helped,” Napoleon practically snarled as his mind was busy calculating how they could get free.  
“That’s low,” Callum nodded but they were interrupted by the trapdoor being opened and a slender figure dropping down.  
“Hello again Mister Kent,” Alexei smiled but Napoleon only glowered. “I am truly sorry for robbing you earlier.”  
“Alexei, if that even is your name, you need to stop this,” Napoleon tried to rationalise with the teen. They had bonded on that carriage ride and Napoleon prayed that it wasn’t another trick.  
“As I said, I am sorry Mister Kent but I have to stand with my captain. He has asked me to bring you on deck,” Alexei sighed, unlocking the chain on Napoleon’s ankle and helping him to his feet.  
“I don’t want to fight him. He doesn’t know the whole truth of my mission,” Napoleon whispered to Alexei as the teen pushed him up the ladder; it was quite hard to climb a ladder with his hands tied but Napoleon was not going to show weakness in front of his captors.  
“Yes he does. That’s why he wants to speak with you,” Alexei replied.

“Ah Mr Kent, how good of you to join us,” Jonathon smiled, gesturing for Napoleon to stand alongside him. Napoleon stepped up, intrigued as to what Jonathon thought he knew. “It has come to my attention that I may have been too hasty in imprisoning you. Isn’t that right Mr Solo,” the smug look on Jonathon’s face told him all. There must have been communications between the captain and the king on the ship that revealed his true identity. “I must say I was surprised to learn I had been able to rob and manipulate the most fearsome knight in the realm. Stealing from the thief, how apt,” Jonathon joked but Napoleon just continued to glare at him. So his lies had been exposed, for once in his life he couldn’t predict what this mad man was going to do. Jonathon wouldn’t have revealed his knowledge if he planned to let Napoleon rot in his hold. As far as Jonathon believed Napoleon Solo was a vicious criminal but if he was undercover than he would be as mild as Mr Kent. If Napoleon was violently inclined, he could have unleashed a monster. There was only one logical conclusion.  
“You want me to work with you,” Napoleon muttered, a smile twitching at his own lips, oh how the tables had turned. “The fearsome pirate needs my help after he so cruelly threw me away. It’s like a play,” Napoleon taunted with a laugh.  
“Yes. I need your help, I want us to be partners in this endeavour. I will help you get to where you need to be for your kingly mission and help you complete it and you will tell me all the weaknesses of Carlton’s navy. It is a mutually beneficial arrangement,” Jonathon bartered and it was a good arrangement. Once he served out his term he would possibly have a place here. However currently he held all the cards. Napoleon could easily turn down his offer and break out of wherever he was sold to. It might actually get him closer to where he needed to be. So he needed to assert dominance.  
“Okay, I’ll be your partner on two conditions. One, I get a share of anything we plunder along the way. Two, you don’t sell the two men that refused to renounce their king. They come with me,” Napoleon bartered, offering his hand out to seal the deal. Jonathon sighed, but he still shook the hand. The mission was back on.

Napoleon felt powerful. His normally pale skin was sporting a golden brown hue due to the hours working the ship for the past week. They had been forced to take a detour around a storm but there was now only one more day of sailing until he arrived and could continue his mission. They had undertaken in a little bit of plundering along the way and Napoleon know had a tidy little profit to finance the rest of his journey and tuck some away for a rainy day. He had grown closer with both Jonathon and Alexei once they had got over the whole issue with the captain threatening to sell him into slavery. Alexei was an intelligent boy and he was thriving under Napoleon’s tutoring. He had a constant thirst for knowledge with Napoleon was more than happy to encourage. Travelling was the boy’s dream. He wanted to see the world not just from the side of a ship and so latched onto any of Napoleon’s tales about what he had seen in his legal and illegal endeavours. “You could come with me you know. See the world, rescue a princess, the usual,” Napoleon smiled after their latest history lesson.  
“I couldn’t. John has done everything for me. I could leave him, I would miss him and the crew far too much,” Alexei shrugged and Napoleon respected his choice. You had to want the life; he had to not be afraid of leaving behind those you cared about. Napoleon Solo didn’t care about people; that’s what made him so good at his job.  
“Ship ahoy!” someone called from the deck above and Alexei froze.  
“I’ll be right back. You stay here,” Alexei ordered, forgetting that Napoleon was actually older than him. Of course he wasn’t going to stay below deck when exciting things were happening. Napoleon took his time climbing up the ladder, still a struggle even though the ship’s doctor said that he would be able to remove the strapping in a couple of days. A royal vessel had pulled up alongside theirs and was asking for their captain and lieutenant to board. That was the problem. The Gallian merchants had a history of only giving positions of power to Gallian’s. Their captain was Gallian but their quartermaster was clearly Hispanian, there was no way or talking their way out of that. “Napoleon, get up here!” Jonathon shouted, and Napoleon’s smile grew. He was going to have chance to put his skills to use. “You are now our lieutenant,” Jonathon stated and Napoleon nodded, he needed no more instruction. 

The Germanium naval ship was a mammoth and Napoleon was privately in awe of its might. However he had a job to do and that was lie through his teeth and support his captain. “Thank you for agreeing to come aboard. I am Captain Dunn of the Blackbird, we just wanted to know what your purpose is in these waters,” the man spoke and Jonathon smiled sweetly; the pirate captain was certainly a good con man, it was required to lie your way through life.  
“We making a delivery of cotton to Monacum,”Jonathon told them but they still looked cautious.  
“The trade route from Lutetia to Monacum doesn’t pass this way sailor. Only pirates pass this way,” the captain stated and Jonathon hesitated.  
“If I may,” Napoleon began and was gestured on by a grateful Jonathon. “That is my fault sir, we have to sail round a storm and I underestimated the width of it in plotting the course,” Napoleon explained and that seemed to placate the naval officers slightly.  
“What happened to your arm sailor?” the lieutenant asked before his captain could dismiss them.  
“I was trying to secure a sail during the storm and got knocked over board. I managed to hold onto the side but my arm was knocked out,” Napoleon lied, ‘I got shot twice during a pirate raid before I become a member of the crew of the pirate ship’ probably wouldn’t cut it. Both sailors visibly winced and offered their condolences before letting the pirates return to their business. However as Napoleon was leaving he caught the eye of a giant of a man lingering in the background. He just didn’t seem to fit however Napoleon was hurried off before he could get a proper look. The giant must have been a passenger. Napoleon tried to shake the thoughts of the man out of his mind, there was nothing guilty about being a passenger on a ship. Napoleon had done exactly the same thing, but Napoleon wasn’t innocent was he. There was just something off about this whole thing.  
“Thanks lad, I floundered there,” Jonathon nodded and Napoleon graciously accepted the complement with a smirk.  
“Any time mate.”

When they arrived, Napoleon bid farewell to all of the crew but he lingered in front of Alexei. “Keep up your learning okay kid,” Napoleon smiled, it would be too soppy to say he would miss him.  
“I will boss, I hope to see you again,” Alexei replied with a curt nod. Jonathon had returned all of his belongings that had been stolen and his illegally gained earnings were tucked away safely. Callum and Jean were happy to be released and were eager to leave the floating den of thievery they had been enslaved on. The ship’s crew began to unload as Napoleon walked down the slope, leaving his sea adventure behind. And he didn’t even feel back that he had exposed King Carlton’s greatest naval secrets. It served the idiot right for imprisoning him in such a way.  
“I wanna thank you Clark, for saving us like you did,” Callum spoke up and Napoleon startled at hearing his alias used after spending time on the pirate ship where everyone knew him as Solo.  
“It was no trouble, I couldn’t leave you two to rot that way. But I will have to leave you here, my mission is one I must continue alone,” Napoleon admitted, passing a small coin purse to Jean, of the king’s money of course not his own.  
“I get it,” Jean nodded and the two men faded into the crowd. Napoleon slung his bag over his shoulder and set off towards an inn, he needed a horse. However once again he saw the man from the boat; the navy ship must have beaten them here and he was stood at a nearby vendor buying provisions, enough provisions for a long journey. It was strange, Napoleon’s gut was telling him that something wasn’t right and his gut never let him down. It wouldn’t hurt to follow the man for a little while. He needed to buy some provisions for himself anyway. So Napoleon strode up to the same vendor to try and get a look at the mystery man’s face without drawing attention to himself. He wasn’t just tall, he was muscular and had a chiselled look to his face. A glower seemed to be etched onto it and a scar marred the side of his right eye. Napoleon didn’t recognise his face so that didn’t help his investigations at all. Napoleon stocked up on as much food and water as he could comfortably carry and followed the man through the crowded streets of Monacum. Napoleon was good at tailing people but his target seemed to be on high alert, another thing that made him suspicious of the man’s intentions. The walked for what felt like miles until Napoleon lost sight. “He’s giant, how could I lose him,” Napoleon hissed, looking around slowly to try and catch a glimpse of the flat cap. Instead he caught a glimpse of movement behind him, ducking just in time to dodge the arm that was going to wrap around his neck. Of course it was the giant who could move with surprising stealth and speed; Napoleon would give him a round of applause if he wasn’t currently fighting for his life.  
“Why are you following me?” the giant snarled, the Sarmatian lilt to his voice clearly exposing his nationality. Napoleon’s suspicions were practically confirmed, Sarmatians never came round this parts; they were still hung up over the Winters War.  
“I’m a thief, following people is what I do,” Napoleon exclaimed as he dodged another strike. Once again lying came as a second nature but thankfully his instincts didn’t cause him to blurt out the truth in the very stressful situation. It would not be good if a Sarmatian knew of the vital mission he was on.  
“You are no simple thief, a thief would have given up and flitted to new target,” he continued, the man finally out fighting him and pinning Napoleon’s much smaller frame to the cold stone.  
“I saw you on the military ship that stopped mine,” Napoleon shouted, relieving some of the pressure on his neck.  
“I knew I saw you before, you were the lieutenant,” the Sarmatian frowned, clearing wondering what a merchantman’s lieutenant would be doing following him. However this seemed to appease him and Napoleon was thrown to the ground. Napoleon grumbled as he got to his feet, brushing the leaves off his jacket with a glare at his assailant.  
“Why are you following me?” he asked with a little less venom than previously.  
“I thought it was odd that a Sarmatian was on a Lutetian naval ship. My captain sent me to investigate to in case something is wrong. It is our responsibility as naval men to assist even though it ain’t our boat,” Napoleon continued his complicated web of lies, these lies were always the most fun to weave though.  
“There is nothing odd, resume your day,” the giant stated before storming off. However Napoleon still had on more hand, he had stolen the man’s papers when they were wrestling on the floor. Illya Kuryakin, Samaritan royalty. That was surprising, it would have to be serious to send the king’s nephew.

It wasn’t too hard for Napoleon to find a horse for sale and set off into the wilderness on his own for the first time in a long time; there wasn’t much room of solitude out on the ocean. He hoped he wouldn’t descend back into the insanity that involved talking to his horse like he did last time. Napoleon played off other people, it was almost like he didn’t know what to do with himself when there was no one else around. He was a con artist who was only conning himself at this point. It was only a couple of days ride to where they thought the princess’ tower was and he could do it faster if he didn’t stop to make camp. After all of his detours it was likely that he may arrive to find the princess gone and his neck on the chopping board. King Carlton was not going to be happy at this point if he returned without his future bride; not that he wanted to sign the princess over to that fate. He wouldn’t wish it on anyone. That would be a decision to be made when he actually found the princess. 

Despite Napoleon’s best efforts he did have to stop. The sun was beating down and his water supply was diminishing quickly. He hadn’t seen any towns on his travels so his best shot was finding some sort of river or stream to fill up at. Napoleon’s prayers were answered after a couple more hours or riding at a torturously slow pace. His horse would never keep going at the rate he was pushing it and the last thing he needed was for his horse to give out and be left to walk however long it would take to get to the blasted tower. A little stream cut through a small patch of trees, offering valuable water and shade for the weary traveller. Napoleon tied his horse close to the stream so he too could drink before gratefully lapping up the water in his hands. It dribbled everywhere but the usually vain Napoleon didn't care what he looked like anymore. He just wanted to rescue the princess and get back to serve out the rest of his sentence. Even that seemed too much to ask in this crazy world. Napoleon laid back against a tree as soon as he had splashed himself with water and refilled his pouches. He had time to wait. It would be better to ride when the sun was down. He might as well get some rest. As soon as that flitted across his mind, Napoleon’s eyelids grew heavy and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The ground shook and the trees quivered as Napoleon was startled awake. His horse was pawing at the floor nervously and the thunder of hooves drew closer. Only a fool would be travelled at that speed through these deserted lands. Or someone who was in a hurry. Napoleon stumbled to his feet and drew his sword from the sheath on the side of his horse. The hoof beats slowed and Napoleon pulled himself into the shadows of the trees. Whoever it was would see his horse but he would still possibly have the element of surprise over whoever it was. Napoleon much preferred to talk his way out of perilous situations but he was still good with a blade; definitely good enough to deal with some lone ranger out in the wilderness. The horse slowed to a stop and its rider thumped down onto the ground. There was a moment of silence before the footsteps began to head towards Napoleon’s horse and hiding place. Napoleon jumped out and swung his sword down on the unknown assailant. Steel hit steel and Napoleon’s joints jarred with the reverberations. His attacked was much taller than expected, and familiar. Illya Kuryakin, what were the chances that the Sarmatian prince would be the one after the princess and choose to ride the exact same was as Napoleon did? This journey was definitely not going his way at any point. “You,” Illya growled and swung his broad blade at Napoleon’s abdomen. The thief jumped out of the way of the tip and spun to the side in an attempt to slash Illya’s sword arm but for a giant he was fast and dodged with the same ease Napoleon had exhibited. Their dance continued with each man only being able to land passing glances. Until Napoleon’s energy began to fade and he made a careless mistake. He managed to disarm his hulking opponent but in doing so he got too close and found himself in a headlock and his blade sinking into the sand next to Illya’s. Now it was time to revert back to old methods. “We can work together,” Napoleon choked out and Illya’s grip loosened slightly. “I am assuming you are going to rescue Princess Gabriella, marry her to join the two kingdoms. Well I have also been sent to rescue her so my king can marry her. However I am a man of changing loyalties. I could be convinced to betray my king and help you get the princess out of her dragon infested tower and back to you cold and dark nation,” the headlock tightened again at Napoleon’s last comment but at least the knife had been removed from his side.  
“You say yourself that you have no loyalty, why should I trust you?” Illya asked and Napoleon smiled.  
“I team up with whoever will keep me alive. Carlton can’t do anything to hurt me out here and you can, as you have kindly proven. Staying on your good side will keep me alive and it looks like you might need some help in the subtleties of breaking out a princess,” Napoleon continued and was thrown to the ground.  
“If you even look like you are going to betray me then you will not see me coming,” Illya hissed and picked up his sword. Napoleon rubbed at his neck and tried to calm his heart. Why did he feel like he had just signed on with the devil?

Illya had only had a minimal break before he was ordering Napoleon back onto his horse. It took a lot of doing for Napoleon to convince his unwilling travelling partner to slow the pace or he was going to kill his horse. The sun was setting on another day and the duo were trotting along next to each other. “So prince, your king must think the princess is important to send his son to marry her,” Napoleon tried to stir up conversation as they rode.  
“Alliances are important, clearly more important to us than you,” Illya replied, staring straight ahead.  
“And why would you say that?” Napoleon faked offense, which Illya also did not respond to. This was going to be a boring journey if it continued with conversation like this.  
“Because he sent the pet convict, the most expendable of his knights on the journey. He is covering himself if you get caught, he can pretend he released you from your sentence and if you die there is no one waiting for you,” Napoleon fell silent, he had been thinking about that but it was different to have someone say it to your face. The ride continued with only the sounds of nature to distract Napoleon from his thoughts.

“Why did you agree to journey together?” Napoleon had been thinking about his offer as they rode. At the time he had just been relived that the Samaritan hadn’t snapped his neck.  
“You are an asset,” Illya replied but Napoleon was not if not persistant.  
“You could easily take on a dragon without me so why spare my life and run the risk of betrayal further down the line,” Napoleon continued to push.  
“You will not be quiet until I tell you will you?” Illya asked.  
“Of course, I talk for a living,” Napoleon scoffed and Illya sighed.  
“This is lonely and unchallenging work,” Illya began and Napoleon narrowly stopped himself from commenting that Illya’s statement was clearly tempting fate. “It is strange to also meet someone from this life. You are a mystery Napoleon Solo,” Illya continued and for once Napoleon couldn’t instantly come up with a quip. He was almost rethinking the betrayal at the end of this journey.

It took a few days but eventually Napoleon and Illya saw the castle in the distance. It was clearly in need of repair and was surrounded by an untamed forest. That would give them their cover. Napoleon had heard the tales of the infamous beast that guarded the castle in the middle of nowhere but that beast was nowhere to be seen. Illya was clearly thinking the same as he slowed to a walk. “We can leave the horses in the forest. It will be too obvious if we take them with us,” he stated and Napoleon agreed. They cantered the last little distance until the trees loomed over them and the ground became more uneven. This was the moment, they would either die or rescue the princess. Then of course they had to work out who would in fact marry her and then Napoleon would have to work out how to keep his head attached to his body if the answer was Illya. But that could wait until he had survived this near death experience.  
“Just to warn you, I usually work alone in these endeavours,” Napoleon hissed as they tied their horses near a little pond.  
“So do I,” Illya muttered and the Samaritan set off into the forest. This was going to be a cheery little rescue.

“You have to be kidding me!” Napoleon whispered as they stood on a covered hill overlooking the castle. An army was milling around inside its walls and they were met with magical weapons and more manpower than one of King Carlton’s battalions. “I thought there was supposed to be a mighty dragon not a definitely human army,” he continued and there was a brief look of shock on Illya’s face as well. That man just did not show emotion and even this surprised him.  
“That was what all the rumours told of,” Illya replied and just a Napoleon was about to reply, the flag was raised up the flagpole. A mighty green dragon stood proud on a light blue background.  
“Oh come on, really,” Napoleon actually exclaimed this time and Illya just shrugged. “Well I for one did not come prepared to take on an army and my sneaking ability is only so good up until a point,” Napoleon tried to argue but the Samaritan giant already had is sword and dagger in his hands and was slowly advancing through the forest.  
“If you are not good enough, I will leave you,” Illya commented as Napoleon caught up with him. Friendship at its finest. 

As Napoleon had always expected, things descended into chaos very quickly. Also as expected, it was Illya that got them caught and Napoleon who took the fall. They were progressing well through the twisted corridors with Illya leading the way until they reached the stairs up to the tower they expected the princess was in. Two guards were stationed at the bottom and as Illya looked round the corner, his shadow could be seen and these guards weren’t idiots. One advanced slowly towards them and there was nowhere for the duo to hide. The bell was rung for reinforcements as Illya and Napoleon fought back to back like soldiers on the front line. Napoleon just couldn’t keep up with the onslaught, he wasn’t built for this type of battle and the giant behind him was. Between the two of them they had managed to reverse back to the entrance of the castle but there was no way for them to break through and get away. They were swamped and in the spur of the moment, Napoleon made the only selfless act in his life to date; he had no idea what prompted it but he pushed Illya under the portcullis as it was beginning to shut. Separating them, with most of the soldiers on Napoleon’s side. Illya easily fought away the remainder on his side as Napoleon struggled to stay afloat. They was no way for the Samaritan to get through to help is comrade in battle so he did all his could. With quick eye contact, Illya ran; and Napoleon knew that was the only wise thing to do. There was no tactical sense in them both getting captured. He managed to take out a couple more but cuts were littering his body and blood was dripping down his arm. It was only a matter of time before someone hit him fatally. So, carrying on the trend, Napoleon did the only wise thing. He surrendered. 

Consciousness returned to Napoleon in fragments, awareness was even slower to return. He could remember being surrounded and then he was drugged. That explained the fogginess in his mind and the general lethargy. The light was flickering, like it was night now which meant he would have lost a few hours. As the feeling returned, pain darted around his limbs and he was strapped down to a table. Napoleon managed to lift his head to take stock of the situation; his arm was bandaged up where it was slashed earlier but none of his other wounds had been tended to. “Hello Mister Solo,” a soft seductive voice whispered from one of the dark corners just outside of his scope of vision. That wasn’t the voice he was expecting to hear from his captor; all though he knew kidnapping thugs could come in all shapes and sizes but he was expecting some giant of a man with a suspicious accent; like Illya really when he thought about it. She stepped into his line of sight and if Napoleon had even a slightly weaker will his jaw would have dropped at the sight. A long white dress twisted around her hips and draped down the floor. Luscious blonde hair was twisted up into a bun and her lips were a crimson red. The look in her eyes told Napoleon all he needed to know, he wasn’t getting out of here alive.

Illya had made it back into the forest to hide while the guards scoured the area. Napoleon had given Illya the chance to get away and in that had sacrificed himself, a foolish error. Illya didn’t need Napoleon to complete his mission and get the princess back home. However there was no honour in leaving a comrade behind; and if there was anything that Illya valued above anything it was his honour. And maybe an extra man would make it easier to get the princess out of her prison. Illya sighed, this mission was a lot more complicated since he met the stupid American. There was no chance of him getting in the same side entrance as before and the front gate was still a horrendously bad idea. There was only one other way he could conceive with what little time and resources he had. He was going to have to scale the west wall; it was the least guarded side and it wasn’t as high as the other sides. Illya stood staring up at it, he had free climbed before of course he had. He had never free climbed this high and trying to rescue a reluctant friend and a princess was a bad time to be resorting to things he had never done before. The rock under his hands was solid as Illya began to pull himself up. The strain was pulling on his arms as Illya went over halfway but there was no turning back now even if he did have another way into the castle. He kept climbing, and climbing until his finger grasped tightly onto the ledge at the top. Peeking over the edge, there was one guard to his right looking over the courtyard but not towards the wall. It is strange to think of someone coming over that way; that was why Illya’s arms were trembling as he waited to pull himself over. Eventually Illya was confident he was undetected and vaulted over the ledge onto the walkway. His feet hitting the stone drew the attention of the guard but he was silenced before the alarm was raised. Prowling along the top of the wall, Illya scanned the area below them. When he had broken in with Napoleon they had managed to extract the location of the princess from a guard but Napoleon could be anywhere and it was unlikely that a low level lackey would know where a prisoner would be. Illya continued to knock out guards his way through the grounds into the main building itself. It was then he saw her; Illy leaned round a corner and spotted a tall blonde. She radiated power and from the way the guards cowered away he could tell she was the boss around here. “No one but me is to go in there, get the wizard anything he needs for the prisoner,” she commanded and Illya smiled as she walked away from him. Now he could get down to business.

Taking out the guards on the cell door was not an issue and there was an antechamber before the cell itself that he could stow them in before taking on this wizard of some sorts. The door was a thick oak but had bars showing the occupants. Napoleon was panting, laid on a table with his arms and legs tied down. Sweat coated his face and plastered his hair to his forehead; his eyes were closed with pain and every muscle was tensed, waiting. The wizard was a small man with wiry hair and had his back turned to the door as he stood over Napoleon. “Are you going to tell me what we want to know? Or do we have to go another round?” the magician asked, his voice lacking any menace unlike the woman Illya had seen earlier. Illya inched the door open slowly, catching Napoleon’s eyes as soon as they opened. The American sighed softly and his body visably relaxed. Illya loomed over the wizard as Napoleon smiled. “I never thought I’d be glad to see you,” Napoleon laughed breathily.  
“Need a hand, cowboy?” Illya asked with a small smile. The wizard slowly turned around, and nearly fainted at the sight of the giant Sarmatian stood behind him. One hit to the neck and he crumpled like a rag doll. 

The duo made sure to tie the wizard to the table before they continued on their mission. “I just want to say thank you for coming back for me,” Napoleon confessed as he leant on a wall to tie his shirt they had found discarded in the cell. “You could have easily left me behind and rescued the princess on your own,” he continued.  
“There would be no honour in leaving behind a comrade,” Illya replied at a whisper, he was still cautious of them being discovered.  
“We’re only comrades,” Napoleon acted wounded, “I thought a life or death rescue would make us friends.” Napoleon was finally able to continue their advance towards the princess. Illya didn’t know what the wizard had done to the American but it had shaken the thief to his core and sapped him of all the strength that had got them this far. But there was no going back without the princess for either of them. However unlike when they first met, Illya couldn’t imagine sending Napoleon back to his imprisonment or more than likely, death. They would have to come up with something if they all made it out of here alive. Illya and Napoleon managed to cut through all the guards leading to the tower without sounding the alarm, but they were on a timer. Someone was going to find one of the bodies and then they would be back at square one. Illya pushed Napoleon up the stairs ahead of him as the man stumbled slightly. They could treat his injuries when all three of them got out of the castle and back on the road to Anglia. They hurried up the stairs, waiting for someone to notice the unconscious or dead guards hidden in various alcoves round the castle. “Please tell me you have a plan Peril,” Napoleon whispered, probably louder than he thought he was.  
“We get the princess, we leave,” Illya replied curtly before kicking open the princess’ door.

She was not what they were expecting. Princess Gabriella was stood in the middle of her chambers with the sword pointed directly at the tower intruders. “Okay, okay,” Napoleon exclaimed, holding his hand up in surrender as the other supported him weight against the door. “Princess we are here to rescue you,” Napoleon continued but the world was starting to spin in front of him.  
“You, rescue me?” she scoffed, moving to point the sword at Illya instead. “He can barely stand and you two fools want to break me out of this fortress,” she did have a point. Gabriella was dressed in a flowing white shirt, quite similar to the shirt Napoleon was wearing; her breeches were also clearly designed for a man but somehow suited her perfectly and showed off her perfect figure. Illya was dumbstruck but Napoleon thankfully still had his wits.  
“Princess, we may be slightly worse for wear but we have fought our way here through the army guarding you. We are your best shot of making it out alive,” he stated, trying to look his most convincing despite the rollercoaster in his head.  
“Do you have a plan, any back up?” she asked, scraping her hair up into a bun and sheathing her sword.  
“No, but we will cope,” Illya broke out of her spell and walked over to the window.  
“I have a plan, but the not-so friendly giant over here is not going to like it,” she stated. 

“Oh god,” Napoleon closed his eyes as his hand wrapped round the fabric. Gaby’s idea was a solid plan, apart from the fact that it was clearly designed for a slight athletic woman. They had torn up all her garish dresses and tied them all together onto the end of a long fabric chain that Gaby had been working on for months. With three pairs of hands they managed to get it done just as the alarm was raised. Napoleon didn’t have time to think about how climbing down a tower after suffering serve mental and physical torture was not advisable. “Come on cowboy,” Illya stated from below him. They had got Illya to test it first just in case the giant’s weight either broke or dislodged their makeshift rope. So far it was holding steady.  
“You two are certainly an odd pair,” Gaby commented as they shuffled down. However unlike earlier she looked at them with a fond smile. They had talked as they worked, despite Illya’s insistence they didn’t have time for pleasantries, and just like had happened on the ride they had revealed things and bonded as a group. Illya had been looking at Gaby like she had hung the stars in the night sky. Gaby’s feelings were a little harder for the con-man to analyse but the way her face lit up when Illya talked was not mirrored when Napoleon made his feelings on the situation known. Napoleon continued to climb down; they had barricaded the door but that would only buy them a small amount of time.  
“Well this odd pair just rescued you and you owe us,” Napoleon replied slipping down the sheet slightly as he tried to pick up the pace.  
“I wouldn’t necessarily call this a rescue boys. Although I’ve never thought about it before, if you both save me then who do I marry?” Gaby speculated, Illya was near the floor now and it seemed like he did not want to be involved in this conversation if you took into account his increased vigour he was descending with.  
“I guess, whoever you choose,” Napoleon sighed, and he didn’t miss the way Gaby looked down past him to the Samaritan. 

Napoleon enjoyed watching people; it was part of the con artist life to be able to observe. Gaby and Illya were interesting specimens. They were both head over heels in love with each other but would not admit it to themselves let alone each other. To deal with this tension they fought and argued about even the smallest of things, Napoleon was amused but they needed to work through their issues before arriving in Anglia. Why did the spy have to be such a hopeless romantic? “So, Gaby,” Napoleon smiled as they rode. Illya had not allowed any argument as to where Gaby would ride with the princess sharing his horse. They also discovered that the princess had never been a horsewoman and this lead to her clinging onto Illya’s chest for the whole journey, fearing for her life more on the back of a horse than she did scaling down a tower. “Any idea who will be the new prince of Anglia? I’ll try to act surprised,” he joked, ignoring the scowl from Illya at the insinuation.  
“I,” Gaby paused, the diplomatic answer eluding her. “I don’t know, politically Napoleon but,” Napoleon smiled as Illya growled. 

That night they camped under the stars and Napoleon tried to get even the slightest but of rest before another long day of riding. But something was stopping him, and that something was Illya and Gaby working out their feelings. They were wrestling, at first Napoleon thought someone was being murdered but in the end was impressed with Gaby being able to hold her own against a confused Illya. Napoleon pretended to be asleep as Illya pinned Gaby beneath him, and the duo leaned in for a soft but passionate kiss. Bingo.

“Napoleon, you can’t go back there without me!” Gaby exclaimed as they rode along. She was clinging onto Illya’s chest with every bump in the road even though they were travelling at a snail’s pace. They had been riding for two more days and were approaching a small town.  
“I can’t do that to you Gaby. Illya has the same deal as I have but he also has your heart. I will not trade myself for your happiness and sell you into a loveless marriage with a fiend,” Napoleon argued and Illya agreed with him. “I’ll just run. Jon offered me a place on his ship should I ever need it. It should slow Carlton finding me if I am sailing the seven seas,” Napoleon continued but he couldn’t even convince himself. Carlton would find him and then Jonathon and the whole crew would go down with him. The selfless acts were flowing out of him on this adventure; his mind supplied some nonsense about this being a journey of discovery as well as a mission.  
“No, I won’t let you. You are coming back to Anglia with us. My father will surely have a position on his staff for someone of your talents then you will have protection of the crown,” Gaby continued to argue. It made sense, it was the most sense something had made ever since he had been called into the throne room all those weeks ago. “Just say yes Napoleon. I owe you my life as well,” Gaby smiled. There was nothing like a death defying experience to bring people closer together.  
“Yes,” Napoleon smiled slightly and Gaby whooped with joy, nearly falling off the horse in the process.  
“We still need to get away from the Gallians and across the ocean back to Anglia,” and Illya brought their spirits tumbling back to the ground. However Napoleon had a solution in the form of a pirate captain that owed him a favour.  
“We just need to get word to a friend from the next town, he’ll come and pick us up and he should be closer than the Anglican navy,” Napoleon explained and they set off at a canter despite Gaby’s protests.

The spell box was his only way of contacting Jon and the crew; he had made sure that Alexei kept hold of the box despite it being the knight’s property. At the time it was a last attempt at freedom, the self-centred part of him that refused to let go of the thought that he could sail away from all of his troubles, but now it was a lifeline for all three of them. Using some of the gold they had taken from Gaby’s captors, Napoleon had managed to purchase a new spell box discretely and sent out the distress message with their location on the same frequency as his old box. Gaby and Illya had set out on a mission to buy them all new clothes and some food ahead of their journey towards the coast. Napoleon had remained in the inn waiting on a signal that Alexei had received his message. “You need to eat and rest cowboy,” Illya stated when the duo returned, Napoleon wrenched his eyes away from the box to glare at Illya.  
“They could reply any moment, there is no time to rest,” Napoleon replied. Gaby’s hand was on his shoulder before he had time to turn back to the box.  
“Then make time,” she stated, and Napoleon couldn’t argue with her. She would be a good queen one day.  
“Someone has to be watching the box at all times,” Napoleon commanded and Gaby just rolled her eyes as she herded him towards the single bed in their room. As soon as his head hit the pillow, sleep consumed his frantic mind.

Napoleon smiled as the salty sea air whipped around him. He missed the sea but this was also only temporary. Jon had got their message and had come to repay his debt to Napoleon but the trio needed to be on their way back to King Westley’s castle to return his daughter. “It is good to see you again Solo,” Jon smiled, leaning on the rail next to Napoleon.  
“I was starting to think you wouldn’t come to my aid,” Napoleon replied with a mirroring smile.  
“I like to think we are friends despite our first meeting. You will always have my support and I hope I will always have yours,” the pirate captain commented and Napoleon nodded.  
“Always, I enjoyed myself on your ship. As you said, after the first meeting’s mishaps,” Napoleon laughed and Jon was pulled away for course adjustments. Napoleon turned and spotted Gaby laughing with Alexei with Illya looming protectively in the background. This was his strange little family now; that amount of traveling in close company with the same people would do that to you. Both Illya and Napoleon were lone wolves long before they met each other; now a damsel in distress was bringing them together. “Cowboy, I must speak with you,” Illya stated, dragging the thief below decks with more force than was necessary.  
“Okay, what’s so important we have to talk so urgently,” Napoleon sighed as Illya released him. The small diamond ring glinted in the lantern light. “Oh,” was all Napoleon could say.  
“I know we were enemies and I know we probably are not yet friends but I do not want to cheat what is partially yours my comrade. I love Gaby, and I want her to be by my side,” Napoleon silenced him with a hand to the chest.  
“Illya, you sound like you are proposing to me not Gaby. Go get her Peril,” he smiled, and Illya nodded. He carefully placed the tiny ring in his pocket and hurried off up the ladder. Napoleon sighed, straightening out his jacket tiredly. This had been a long journey, it was nearly over yet he still didn’t know how it was going to end. And Napoleon Solo did not like not knowing.

Anglian ships had cornered the pirate vessel as soon as they began their approach to the coast even with the flag of parley and the assurances that the vessel held their long lost princess. Jonathon, Illya, and Napoleon stood side by side, waiting as the Anglian navy boarded. Two formal dressed sailors strode along the plank connecting the two ships and eyed the three men. Napoleon had never felt so self-conscious, he had definitely looked better. He had tried to freshen up at the inn before they got on the ship but there was only so much a bowl of water could do. A mixture of dirt and sea spray marred his clothes and the haggard look still remained from his time with the magician. “We want to see Princess Gabriella,” the commander stated, his voice harsh and cold. Napoleon stepped forwards.  
“Not until you hear our intentions,” he argued, the commander’s eye narrowed into a glare but he didn’t stop them. “My colleague was the one to rescue the princess and has her hand in marriage per the terms of the agreement. You will allow our ship entry to your port and to leave unimpeded. If you agree we will show you the princess,” Napoleon haggled and despite the glares he was showered with, the commander agreed. Gaby strode out onto the deck every inch a princess desite her tattered breeches and being swamped in one of Napoleon’s shirts. There was no doubt she was who she said she was. Her engagement ring shimmered on her finger and Napoleon smiled at the sight. Illya had been courageous enough to ask her for her hand and she had gone with her heart and accepted his proposal. The commander and his lackey had dropped to one knee and lowered their heads in the presence of their princess. “My liege,” the commander addressed Gaby but was silenced with a wave of her hand.  
“Commander, I will travel with my betrothed and his champion to the castle. You may leave us,” she commanded and the two naval men fled like dogs with their tails between their legs. Illya still bristled at Napoleon being called his champion but until they spoke to the King it was the easiest way to make sure Napoleon wouldn’t be ejected from the castle for being an enemy combatant.  
“Well that was easier than expected,” Jonathon stated, Napoleon couldn’t agree more.

“Gentlemen, welcome to Londinium,” King Westley announced with a smile as the duo were escorted into the throne room. He was stood in front of the golden throne but had a welcoming smile and body language. “Gaby has told me all about your ordeals and the outcomes, please take a seat and we will discuss the way forward from here,” he gestured towards a circular table with four intricate wooden chairs. The three men took a seat and just as they sat, Gaby strode into the chamber. She cleaned up well; her hair was braided intricately down her neck and she was in an elegant emerald gown. With a quick kiss to her father’s cheek she settled down in the free seat. “Illya, my Gaby has accepted your hand in marriage and plans are already underway for your father to travel here for the wedding and to discuss the terms of the agreement. It has been decided that until the time of your father’s death you will remain in Anglia as prince regent to solidify the alliance between our two nations,” Westley explained and Illya nodded, it was to be expected that his father would want him out of the palace now his runt son had actually proved useful. Westley then turned his attention to Napoleon. “Mister Solo, your situation is more complicated,” Westley sighed. “I will stoke war with Americae if I am seen to offer you a place on my staff. It will appear that I am trying to steal his secrets and such underhand tactics will fall right into his hands,” Napoleon’s heart sank at the friendly king’s words. Unexpectedly Gaby was still smiling even after this news. “However if my long lost daughter was to offer the saviour of her life asylum and a position as her advisor bodyguard I would not be able to argue against her judgement,” Westley explained and Napoleon’s face broke out into a smile. He was going to be free; he hadn’t died, he hadn’t gone crazy on his mission, and he hadn’t had to run. But he was going to be free.

Napoleon stood at the side of the throne, decked out in the royal blue and white. His dress uniform was freshly pressed and had never been worn before but now he was stood at his unlikely friend’s side waiting for the wedding bells to ring. Illya and Gaby had decided they didn’t want a long engagement and within a month the two were one simple ceremony away from being joined for life. Marriage, not Napoleon’s cup of tea but he saw the two people he cared about more than anything happy and that was enough for him.

And as they say, they all lived happily ever after …

Or is this just the beginning?


End file.
